


Daddy Kink Goes Wrong

by Vasser



Series: Kinks Go Wrong [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink gone wrong, Frottage, Grinding, I ran low on inspiration for this one, I tried to make it funny okay, I'm not great at daddy kink so please forgive me, Kinda, M/M, Mild comedy, Pet name, Revenge, i think, losing erection, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Kokichi has the swell idea to bring a daddy kink into the bedroom out of the blue
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Series: Kinks Go Wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Daddy Kink Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God 😭  
> I'm so sorry for what you're about the read... But here you go. My contribution to the V3 fandom.
> 
> Sorry that this is quite short, I just ran low on inspiration for this one.

Rantaro was most definitely in the mood, and Kokichi could not wait to exploit that. He had so many embarrassing things he wanted to do, so many kinks he wanted to try! His only hope at actually doing them was to catch Rantaro in a compliant mood, one of those moods where he would agree to any of Kokichi's desires as long as he got a good fuck out of it.

After a relaxing dinner at home, the two of them rested on the couch. The supreme leader didn't get where he was in the world by being a fool, though. He saw all the little glances his boyfriend was giving him, and he certainly saw the way Rantaro kept having to adjust the erection in his pants to make it more comfortable. There was no reason not to make his move...

Seductively, slowly, the purple-haired boy crawled across the length of the sofa and sat himself on his boyfriend's lap with a mischievous smile. Rantaro looked up at him with a blink of surprise before smiling in an almost soft way. Honestly, he was so unbothered by most things; that was exactly why Kokichi liked to make a game of working him up either emotionally or sexually.

The green-haired teen was pretty used to Ouma taking control when he wanted, so he wasn't overly surprised at his little display. Though, the bump in his pants suggested that it had done nothing to stop him from wanting what the trickster was offering. Of course, Kokichi had a matching bump, but that was hardly relevant!

"Bedroom, mister adventurer?"

His question held a teasing note, almost said like a mockery. It was just so ironic to Kokichi that the 'ultimate adventurer' wouldn't even try a little fun bedroom play with him. Some adventurer, if he wasn't willing to go out of his comfort zone!

"Sure, babe, whatever you want," he responded lazily, easily pulling Kokichi into a chaste kiss before gently pushing him away. Reluctantly, the supreme leader backed away and got of the sofa, allowing Rantaro the space he needed to stand up and pull his purple-haired lover up the stairs and to their bedroom. 

However, the adventurer was not compliant to Kokichi's plans. That inconsiderate dick dared to actually walk off alone and gesture for Ouma to follow him without a word. Bristling slightly, he forced himself to calm down. He was going to get a good lay tonight, he was going to have the best orgasm of his life, and he was going to damn well call Rantaro 'daddy'!

Putting a smile back onto his face, he practically skipped up the stairs and burst into the bedroom with the eagerness and force of a horny bear (despite his small figure). Rantaro was already in the process of undressing, shirtless and just starting to unbutton his jeans. Before he could get any further Kokichi tackled him to the bed.

"Whoa, whoa there, babe, where's the fire?"

There was a hint of laughter in Rantaro's voice, and he didn't understand how his lover could be so damned patient! After all, the supreme leader was an absolute treat, if he did say so himself. Pouting like a child, he flopped dramatically on top of the adventurer, pinning him down with his whole body weight. Naturally, his hand had wandered down into his lover's boxers...

Hard. Absolutely ragingly hard. Perfect.

The best course of action would be to do a strip tease for Rantaro while sat on him, so that is exactly what he did. Kokichi wiggled his hips as he shimmied out of his pants and underwear, and he arched his back as he removed his shirt, putting his hard nipples in his boyfriend's direct line of sight.

The adventurer got harder from the little display and grabbed the supreme leader's hips, closing his eyes and groaning as he made his shorter lover grind down directly onto his erection. Not only was this amusing to Ouma but it also turned him on. It was the perfect opportunity to bring his kink in seamlessly...

"Oh, oh... Do it more, Daddy!"

Obviously it took a while to sink in, because he pulled Kokichi down two more times and then paused. He blinked...and then the ultimate adventurer went completely soft!

There was an awkward pause of stillness and blinking before the supreme leader realised fully what happened. Giving Rantaro the most hateful look of disgust and outrage, he flushed crimson in humiliation.

"What the fuck, Rantaro?!"

"Haha...ha... Sorry, babe. Guess that's just a really...really...big turn off," the bastard said sheepishly.

God, could Kokichi never have any fun?!

"Impotent... Stupid...!"

Honestly, the purple-haired make was more embarrassed and frustrated than anything else. The one bit of fun he wanted in the bedroom and it apparently magically made his boyfriend's erection disappear!

"Ouma, babe... Are you pouting?" Rantaro asked the question with laughter in his voice. The nerve of him! To point out Kokichi's pout after he had gone soft because of one fucking word! After ruining all the fun!

"YES, I'M POUTING!"

\----

The next morning Shuichi approached the ultimate adventurer with a concerned expression. Rantaro had no clue what to really do except put last night's situation behind him. It was a little hard to do when his boyfriend still seemed mad about it, but what could he do? 

"Morning, Shuichi. What's up?"

A blush creeped up onto the detective's cheeks and he seemed to struggle over his words. Something was obviously going on here. Rantaro was a little suspicious of the scenario but soon enough planted a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. It seemed to help him find himself because Shuichi took a deep breath and finally came out with it.

"Um... Is your health okay?"

Weird... He hadn't done anything that had made him seem sick...

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kokichi called up this morning complaining about...about um... Saying you couldn't g-get 'it' up..."

...

"... OUMA!"


End file.
